


Too Sweet, Too Sweet

by adevilkissedme



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, The Vampire AU no one asked for, honestly super angsty, krystal had a tough childhood, lots of blood and some violence, vampire!krystal, vampire!sulli, vampire!victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevilkissedme/pseuds/adevilkissedme
Summary: Krystal was called a witch from an early age, and the slurs and the abuse by the people aroung her just got worse with time, until one day Krystal wakes up again after an incident that would change her life.Now in 1997, Krystal visits Hong Kong again after a long time... And Victoria is ready to meet her.





	Too Sweet, Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted really bad to work on a vampire au and honestly, only f(x) could be my muses. My vampires here are a bit different from the folk I know, and I hope you enjoy this take on the matter. I must warn you (though it's in the tags) that there are many mature themes here: slurs, death, fire and drowning, depictions of physical and psychological violence and implied rape attempts, so please be careful.

Krystal always knew there was an inherent darkness in her. She was certain of it since the very moment she was born, and so were the ones around her. _Do not touch the witch_ , whispered the villagers. She grew up with that one word, _witch_ , like a slur always hanging over her head. Her mother died soon after her birth, leading to more rumors. The villagers were afraid of her, and so, they despised her. Only an old lady wanted to take care of her, an old lady whose name no one knew, not even Krystal. It was her who gave Krystal a name, a home, a place where the word witch didn’t seem threatening.

As Krystal grew older, just like the rest of kids in the village that had grown up hearing the stories of the strange and dangerous girl who only brought disgrace to her home, the rumors became different, and so did the insults. To the adults and the elder people, she was still the witch and the witch’s protégée. To the girls and boys of her age, she became the _bitch_. Just by the age of ten, that was the new word hanging over her head. It only took one more year of cold stares from everybody and the word _bitch_ always present on everybody’s mouth that the men of town, specially the elder ones to add a new slur to the list. Krystal was beautiful and wild by that age. She looked slightly older, just enough to have the appearance of those very young girls that were already getting married in her town. Just enough to don’t look exactly like a child-bride. So bitch started to be substituted by _whore_.

By the age of fourteen, Krystal was the salvage girl everyone talked about, the whore everyone despised, the child everyone was afraid of. They said her stare was colder than ice, that her dark and long hair was one of a demon, that her skin was only as pale as a ghost’s. However, people being afraid of her wasn’t enough to get them away. Not for the young boys. For them, it was a dare game to get closer to her, to shout her things, to try to catch her. _You should behave like the slut you are, little witch_ , told her the leader of the village’s young boys. _So just stay still and we won’t hurt you_. They gained nothing but her teeth on their skins, her nails all over their faces, bruises from the kicks and fights she gave. She escaped one time, two times, three times… But every time, it was harder and harder and after years, Krystal was already exhausted of fighting them. Krystal, for a time, thought she could not stand that abuse anymore. She thought she couldn’t stand the girls suddenly getting quiet when she passed by, the elder people turning their backs on her, the lustful looks from the fathers of the boys her age and the hands of those boys crawling up her body, trying to catch her again and again.

 _Don’t be afraid, my dear_.

“You hold a power that could end them all, and they know it. That’s why they try to bring you down,” told her the old lady, the one she lived with and whose name nobody knew. Krystal called her Mo.

“Mo,” said Krystal, feeling her eyes tared up, her head down, feeling all the guilt she hadn’t felt in years “Is it true that I’m a witch?”

“And what if you are? Krystal, only you know who you are.”

So Krystal kept fighting, she kept on living because she wanted to live, because she knew who she was: she was a _fighter_.

But one day, Krystal could not escape the boys, she could not escape the whole village running after her. It was the night after Mo died. Krystal cried like she had never done when she found her beloved Mo peacefully sleeping. _She was very old_ , Krystal told herself, _it was only natural_. So she managed to take her body to a close mountain, to bury her, so she could cry for Mo all by herself. At night, when Krystal had almost finished her duty, the chase started.

What does she remember about that night? She remembers screaming ( _catch her before she brings more evil!_ They shouted. _She even killed the old witch!_ They yelled), she remembers fire. She remembers her clothes being ripped off, her hair being pulled out, her arms being hit so hard her bones broke. She remembered the words. She remembered the tears and how everyone stepped on Mo’s body. She remembered she wanted to die. She remembered she died.

But the morning after, or maybe many mornings after, Krystal found herself floating in the river. She was cold, but she didn’t feel cold. Her lips were blue. Everything hurt, but her bones weren’t broken, the bruises had disappeared. Everything hurt and she felt confused, but she was _alive_. And she was thirsty. Then, she began to understand that she had, indeed, died. But how could it be she was alive now, breathing? She had heard the stories, from the whispers, from Mo. She knew what was happening. She went walking, barefoot, to the village. There was only one thing in her head now: vengeance.

When she stepped in, everybody screamed. But now, no one could chase her. Now she was not the victim, but the hunter. She left the village after getting some clothes for herself, after cleaning the blood in her hands and her mouth, and she left those ruins burning. She never came back. Now she understood the darkness inside her. And she comprehended way better who she was. And yes, she was a fighter, one that had more power than she could ever think of. But she also became convinced that there could not be place for kindness in her heart.

 

 

 

Krystal had lost count of the years that had passed since that night. She knew she had seen people, cities, and kingdoms pass by, rise and fall. She had seen how technology changed the world, she now wore different clothes, spoke in a different way. She had traveled and she had seen the whole world change.

It is not like in the movies, though. Krystal is far from being afraid to sun. It is true that her eyes are way more sensitive in the sun that they would be if she was still human. It was true the sun made her skin itch, but it was truly bearable. As for the rest, she can eat regular food and taste it but, well, to get actual energy and nutrients she needs blood. Human blood.

Krystal had had many lovers through the years, she had met many people and she had seen children become adults and eventually die. However, she could count her friends over all that time with the fingers of a hand.

It was the year 1997 when Kyrstal came back to Hong Kong after so long, she couldn’t even believe that place was the Hong Kong she used to know. She only had to step out of the airplane to encounter _her_ , wearing sunglasses even though it was night, holding a purse only as red as her lips, that were slightly open reveling the whitest teeth Krystal had ever seen. Victoria —no one knew her real name, probably even she had forgotten it— raised her sunglasses to put them on top of her head consequently taking away the dark bangs of her long hair from her face. She smiled at Krystal.

“Look who is back in town.” Krystal didn’t know is she should smile, say hello or just roll her eyes. She decided to sigh.

Victoria was the oldest vampire Krystal knew of —that made her, probably, the oldest vampire in the whole world. They had known each other for so long they had been lovers, friends, enemies, allies… They had fought in wars both with and against each other and they knew each other so well, it had become a little scary how they could read each other minds sometimes. Victoria invited Krystal to “the best restaurant in Hong Kong, you will love it.” So Krystal had no other option but to go. There, Victoria ordered for both of them.

“Tell me honey, where have you been all this time?”

“Having fun with the Cold War.” Victoria laughed because she was sure that was a joke. However, Krystal’s tone was so serious, anyone could have said she used to be a double spy. Victoria didn’t care really. She had been a spy herself for some time and it had been incredibly amusing. “Are you still the Queen of China?”

“Who do you think I am?” in less than a minute, a waiter served their plates. Two enormous sausages and vegetables that were cooked in a way that made Krystal was unable to identify them. “Bon apetit.” Victoria cut a slice of her sausage and invited Krystal to do the same. Victoria was obviously satisfied with the taste, but Krystal stopped in the middle of chewing.

“This isn’t pork, right?”

“Of course it’s not. But it’s delicious, don’t you think?” Krystal had to admit that they were truly the best food she had had in years.

“Where did you get these from?”

“After all these years, you should know better, honey.” Victoria hid a mysterious grin behind her glass of wine. After drinking, her face became serious and her eyes hard and cold. Now, that was the Victoria that had become the Queen of China. “The best blood comes from the worst sinners.” Kyrstal nodded. It was true. The blood from innocent people tastes like a sweet desert without sugar. It was dry and generally distasteful. Obviously, to find some really displeasing blood you would have to kill a saint. And most people aren’t. But, for some reason, the worst crimes that person had committed, the better their blood tasted. “That’s the reason why we don’t eat children.”

Victoria’s ethics were, interesting, to say the least. There was only two rules, two golden rules no one could try to break if they didn’t want all of Victoria’s —and some other big ones— fury falling on them: don’t hurt children and don’t create vampires. They were, really, simple orders to follow. Literally everything else was allowed, no matter how cruel or awful it was.

Krystal problem in Hong Kong started because someone decided to skip one of those rules. Vampires could be _born_ —like Krystal was— or they could be _created_. Absolutely no one knew why or how vampires could be born, but born vampires had two characteristics: they could clearly remember their birth —that is, the day their mothers gave birth to them them— and they had died —normally under not natural consequences, for example, they were murdered— but came back to life as vampires. But created vampires were different. Every vampire could, at least supposedly, create another vampire. This implied turning a regular human into a vampire. They did not remember their births or anything about their previous life. Why was it considered a crime? Because they suffered. Becoming a vampire was incredibly painful both physically and psychologically and most importantly, they were dangerous. These vampires could not control their thirst, they were strong and they were, naturally, rebellious. In history, though, many had used these vampires for many purposes —Victoria included. It is said that, thousands of years ago, two of the most powerful vampire clans had a war and they used created vampires as soldiers. It did not end well, and Krystal suspected it was the reason why Victoria was so old compared to all other vampires: she was the only to survive that.

As we were saying, Krystal’s problems during the final 20th Century in Hong Kong started because someone decided to break the golden rule. Krystal was walking, like she usually did. It was dark night and quite cold so there were barely people on the streets. Krystal went to parts of the city no one would dare to step in, investigating how were things going now. That’s when she found her.

Krystal felt a rare scent in the air and she decided to follow it. It led her to a closeted alley. She whistled. No animal came out. The scent was very strong there. It was very dark, but Krystal could perfectly see there. A very young girl was lying on the ground, in a circle made of her own blood. Her pale skin was bruised, her bones were broken in impossible angles. Her clothes were ripped. But she was breathing, and she was very scared. She moaned, her fingers slightly moving, like she was having spasms. That girl, for a moment, reminded Krystal of herself and the day she died. But no, judging for the blood, still very liquid and bright red, she had just been attacked. And, hearing her heart, going faster than a horse in a race, Krystal knew this girl was not only alive but she would keep on living. She got closer. The girl gave her a frightened look. Krystal spoke to her in about every language she knew, trying to get some kind of response. The girl said nothing, she just laid there, her lips trembling. That scent, though… That scent coming from her could only mean one thing. Krystal clenched her teeth and as gently as she could, grabbed the girl by her arm to help her seat. The girl gave Krystal a terrified look, knowing it would hurt like hell. It did, but Krystal had no other option. The girl screamed on top of her lungs.

“Hey, hey, stay quiet, ok? I’ll help you, I can help you, just trust me. And don’t scream.” The girl’s eyes were wide open, her breathing heavy. “It hurts so much because your bones are coming back to place.” Just to prove it, the girl closed her eyes and bit her lip as a clear pain went through her face. Krystal waited there with her for about half an hour and then picked the girl in her arms to bring her to the place where she was staying. The girl gasped, like she didn’t want Krystal to take her but was too weak to refuse. The pain, the shock or the combination of both, made her faint while Krystal walked with her to the apartment she had rented.

When the girl woke up, late next morning, Krystal offered her water and towels to clean herself. The girl did. She had clean clothes and the bruises were starting to disappear. Her leg was still a mess, though.

“Thank you.” She said with trembling voice.

“You are welcome. What’s your name? Do you know it?” The girl opened her mouth. She was about to say something, but she didn’t. She swallowed.

“I— I can’t remember. When you spoke to me before— before I went unconscious I didn’t remember how to talk.” She spoke quietly, her sentences and pronunciation strange, as if she was just learning the language. Krystal could not find any identification.

“What language do you speak?” the girl shook her head.

“What are we speaking now?”

“Korean. I heard you speaking in Korean while you were asleep.”

“Then I guess that one.”

“You truly can’t remember anything at all?” Krystal asked. The girl tried to answer, her eyes move like she was trying to find something in her own mind, but she couldn’t.

“I don’t know. What is happening? I am so thirsty, can I have some water?”

“Water won’t help you now.” The girl was confused by the statement. Krystal handed her a bag  of blood she had taken from an ambulance on the way home. The girl’s first reaction was to turn it down. She dind’t know what that was, so Krystal put a drop of blood in her finger and told the girl to put her tongue out. She did, and when she tasted blood, her eyes started to burn. She took the bag away from Krystal and drank all of it in just a second.

“Can I have some more?”

“Later.” The girl observed Krystal, her eyes slowly going back to the state where they were before.

“What is going on?”

“I’ll explain you later, just have some rest for now, ok?” The girl, reluctantly, nodded and went back to sleep.

 

 

A week after the incident, the girl was beginning to accept her condition. Krystal instructed her not to leave the house, saying that daylight hurt new vampires badly —which was a lie. The girl did exactly was she was told. As she could not remember her name, she chose to call herself Sulli. Krystal discovered she was a clever and charismatic girl, that could be very sweet and certainly was caring. She often wondered out loud about what was and wasn’t right and how being a vampire was or wasn’t bad. She made lots of questions, and Krystal tried to answer all of them. Together, they discovered she also spoke English and she knew how to dance and how to cook —though the smell of food gave her retching. Krystal made some research and discovered she was not a missing person, at least not in Hong Kong or in South Korea. They tried to find out some more information about her background, but it was impossible. Fast, but naturally, Krystal started to feel an incredible tenderness and fondness for the girl. The sympathy Krystal felt for Sulli was something she had never felt in her life, but that feeling soon was accompanied by something more, something Kyrstal could not quite describe.

Things started to go wrong after the first month. Sulli became more and more unpredictable. She was still sweet, still soft and tender, but she stopped listening to Krystal, she started complaining all day about not going out, and forced Krystal to walk her by night, a thing Krystal hated because Sulli always ended up chasing someone, or even animals in the street. She demanded more and more blood every day, but she also demanded more from Krystal.

“KriKri,” she said, with a bitterness that pretended to be sweetness in her voice “do you love me?”

“I,” Krystal didn’t know what to say, but seeing as Sulli’s lips slowly became a thin line, she knew what to answer. “Of course I do, Sulli. I love you a lot.”

“Then why don’t you let me go out?”

Sulli was still not furious, but soon, she started to make a scene out of pretty much everything and Krystal knew why. She was _hungry_ , the kind of hunger that was burning her inside. Krystal once had to hold her against the floor while Sulli kicked and screamed. Finally, she stopped and apologized.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” she repeated, as tears appeared on the corner or her eyes. Krystal helped her to incorporate and held her tight, caressing her hair. _I know, I know_. “But it’s like a fire, here,” Sulli touched her throat “it’s so painful, Krystal. I can’t handle it.”

“I know, honey, I know. Just give me time. I promise I’ll fix it, but please try to— try to control it.” Sulli nodded and Krystal hugged her as tight as she could.

When Sulli was not in pain, in that kind of pain no one but her could understand, she was truly herself. They laughed together and Krystal swore Sulli was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She shinned like a diamond. For a time, it started to feel like Krystal hadn’t lied when she said she loved her. When Sulli had a good day, she was the most loving and precious person in the world. She was still in pain, she was always in pain. Her skin was always hot, burning. But when she was herself again, Sulli joked as if nothing was happening. In those good days, though few, Sulli held Krystal by the hand and made her dance. She tied her hair in beautiful ways, she caressed her skin and she kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips, softly. _Thank you, thank you, thank you_ , Sulli always said.

Then, one day, Krystal went back home after a day out, fixing some business. And found a true slaughter. The whole floor was covered in fresh blood, the walls had marks that noted someone had tried to get out, to run away. Blood sparkled the white walls and pieces of meat and offal covered the house’s furniture. With the first look, Krystal could count four corpses, one of them a kid. She was truly horrified bit the scene in front of her. She walked around the house and counted two other bodies and even a couple of small animals. She heard someone crying from the bathroom. Inside the bathtub, Sulli was contemplating the blood in her hands, shocked and crying. Krystal didn’t even understand how Sulli could have don’t that all by herself. She was crying, balancing her body back and forth, trembling and crying. She was so shocked, she didn’t notice Krystal entering the bathroom. Krystal contemplated her from the door.

“Sulli—“ when she heard her name, she raised her eyes.

“Krystal,” she murmured. “What have I done?” tears were running down her face, creating lines as they cleared the blood that covered her features. Krystal ran to her and gave Sulli her hand. She did not hold it. “Help me.” She murmured. Krystal opened the water and started cleaning Sulli, feeling tears running down her own face. “Help me.” She repeated. But Krystal didn’t know what to do anymore. For once in a long time, Krystal was clueless.

Krystal managed to clean the mess all by herself. She didn’t leave Sulli alone and if she did, she made sure to leave a fridge full of blood bags and closed every door, every window. Krystal felt sorry she had turned her house, Sulli’s house, into a prison where no light entered. She even had to tie Sulli up once, and it didn’t work, it only made Sulli more furious and after that, more miserable. In one expedition to get more blood bags, Victoria surprised Krystal. She appeared by her side with no sound or previous word.

“You have a serial killer living with you.”

“Not now, Vic. Go away.”

“Krystal,” Victoria grabbed her by the wrist. A firm grip that could have crashed some bones. “Listen, this is serious. You need to finish this.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“I’m afraid it is my business.” Victoria’s tone was threatening. She pushed Krystal into a quiet corner and closed the door behind her. “You are in my zone. Someone created that girl.”

“And is it her fault?” Krystal was so angry she wanted to burn down the whole building —a hospital— down.

“No, it isn’t. But we have no choice but to do it.”

“To do what? Kill her because someone turned her into something she didn’t want?” Victoria sighed. She was aware of how stubborn Krystal could be.

“Krystal, you know as well as I do. She is suffering, and she will make others suffer.” Krystal laughed sarcastically.

“Get the fuck out of my way.” Victoria stopped her and took away the blood Krystal was holding against her chest.

“Be reasonable, please. If you don’t do it, they will do it.”

“Who?”

“You know who I am talking about, don’t play fool with me.” Victoria ad Krystal’s eyes met, in deadly stares, though Victoria’s sight showed concern as well. “Just do it, Krystal. Do it or go away so other’s can do it.”

“No.·

“Krystal, you don’t understand? They will hunt her down even if I don’t do it, and if you try to protect her, they will come after you as well. Do you know how many people has been massacred this very week?” Krystal turned away and crossed her arms against her chest. “If you want to help her, let her go.”

“Let me go home.”

“Not until you understand. I don’t want them to hurt you, and she shouldn’t suffer this much. Please, Krystal, do it.”

“No.”

“Look, if you keep on trying to protect her and they chase her I won’t be able to protect you. The Queen of China is not as powerful as you might think.” Her smirk was full of bitterness and Krystal understood she was not lying or trying to manipulate her. She was truly trying to help. Krystal felt disarmed. Her shoulders went down, her hands fell by her sides.

“I can’t. I really can’t do that.”

“It will be better for all.” Vitoria insisted, her hand now resting on Krystal’s shoulder.

“I promised her I would protect her.”

“I understand. But there is no other way to do this.” Krystal felt like crying, but she didn’t. She didn’t want to betray Sulli, she couldn’t.

“I can’t. She— She doesn’t deserve this. I know their ways, they will treat her like a monster and she is not a monster.” Krystal tried to hide her face away from Victoria, but she passed her hand trough Krystal’s cheek and made Krystal meet her dark eyes.

“If you let her go, I promise I will take care of it myself. I won’t make her suffer and I’ll let her know that you tried your best.” Krystal wasn’t sure. That thing would either put Victoria in trouble with the others or be used by Victoria as an opportunity to gain more power. “Please. They are not going to tell you anything and will just act if you don’t do it. Let me do it for you.”

Krytal, finally, nodded. A nod so small, other than Victoria wouldn’t be able to see.

“Tomorrow night.” Confirmed Victoria. Krystal nodded again and she went back home. Sulli was sitting on the floor, hugging herself. Krystal kneeled by her side and fed her. Sulli was now in all her senses, her mind clearly working. And she wanted nothing but death because of the guilt. Krystal tried to cheer her up. Sulli gave her the smallest of smiles.

“You’re too sweet, too sweet.” She told her. Krystal cherished Sulli’s hair. She held her tight, as if it was the last time. In the morning, Krystal kissed Sulli’s forehead when she was still asleep and she left her house.

She took a plane to Stockholm, at the other side of the world, not looking back. It was like running away from her village, so long ago, leaving only disaster behind her. This time, it was not witch or whore that hanged over her. It was the word _liar_ , and it felt worse than any other slur. She had lied to Sulli and she could not forgive herself for that.

A couple of days later, Victoria sent her a message: _it’s done. She is gone, there will be no more pain. After all you’ve been through, after all this time, you are still too sweet, Krystal. It is not darkness in your heart, even if you tried to convince yourself of it. You have nothing but goodness inside you, and she knew that. She thanked you. None of this was your fault. I hope one day you will finally understand how good you are. I hope that one day you will find the peace you are always looking for. She is in peace now, and she would want you to be as well. We hunted down the person who created her. He won’t hurt anybody else never again. Take care, please. You know you will always have a place to call home in Hong Kong_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this if you happened to read it. Also, I hope my English was at least not bad. I am thinking of making this a small series of my vampire!Krystal's livings, but I'm still not sure (there was a very fluffly and slightly angsty thing I wated to try with Amber and Krystal). Thanks for reading! See you again xx


End file.
